


An Exception

by TeelLilies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Country Singer Au, Domestic, Hanzo Shimada doesn't understand social queues, M/M, The Shimada brothers are good brothers ok, They're both, implied frick frack but I don't feel like writing that, it's just a lot of fluff, let me have this, mentions of lowkey alcoholism, musician au, really dumb, so shrug, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has never been a fan of country music. But for one person, perhaps he can make an exception.





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so please ignore the other 75 unfinished fics I have going. (It's more like three but feels like many)
> 
> I just had to write this, I got the idea from bluandorange on Tumblr because that's a thing. I mainly picked this up because they seemed enthusiastic about the idea so I mean hey why not give back to them because I love their comic. (Go check it out here: http://bluandorange.tumblr.com/post/169426097920/part-1-of-my-hanahaki-bullshit-part-1-part (it's some good shit))
> 
> Anyways I've rambled long enough take whatever the hell kind of thing this is!

Hanzo couldn’t have told anyone why he let his younger brother drag him to some kind of dive bar populated by Americans in cowboy boots and hideous shirts. He was just glad the alcohol was decent at least. It didn’t really answer the question of how the hell Genji of all people had stumbled across such a place but Hanzo never had a chance to ask, because it wasn’t long before Genji was flirting with the bartender like his life depended on it. 

Come to think of it that was probably the entire reason Genji had chosen such a questionable spot for their Saturday outing. 

Of course they frequented several different bars for their weekly session of catching up, but usually they actually talked. His brother’s occupation with the bartender left Hanzo to examine the crowd of patrons. The bar was much different from the usual venues Genji chose. As those were usually stuffed to the gills with twenty-somethings already shitfaced before they stepped through the door and two drinks away from making out with a stranger in a corner. So the change of pace to an older, quieter crowd was… Well surprisingly nice. Sure Hanzo would have enjoyed a place that was classier. But the atmosphere was oddly welcome, even if he and Genji stuck out like nothing else. Hanzo was fully ready to blame all of the attention they got on Genji’s neon green hair. 

He was just settling into the atmosphere when he noticed the patrons all taking seats at the tables scattered across the floor. It was an odd ritual to observe from the bar itself. The hum of voices started to dull as a woman stepped onto the stage that sat at one end of the large room. Hanzo had barely noticed it in the dim light, but he found himself hoping that it wasn’t about to become some sort of karaoke night for the seniors. For some reason the idea of that seemed worse than the usual college girls leaning on each other while singing incredibly off-key renditions of popular songs Hanzo had no interest in. 

Unfortunately he’d been so lost in that idea and the hope it wasn’t about to come to fruition when the woman stepped offstage, and Hanzo realized he’d completely missed whatever the hell she’d just said. It was then that Genji turned in his stool to elbow his older brother in the arm, it earned a glare from Hanzo as he tapped a finger against the rim of his glass. 

“You’re gonna love this Hanzo, Angela told me about this guy.” Genji’s lopsided grin was met with an arched eyebrow from Hanzo, before he heard the sound of boots heavy against old steps. As time ticked on Hanzo was slowly becoming sure the building was intensely old, given how rickety the whole place seemed to be. 

The questionable structural integrity of the building aside, Hanzo found his gaze flickering back to the stage at the sound of a guitar case hitting the stage and someone opening it. 

He was expecting someone who looked just like the rest of the patrons populating the bar. But was pleasantly surprised by a man that looked to be about his age. It didn’t hurt that the man happened to be easy on the eyes, despite the battered cowboy hat and scuffed boots. It actually seemed to work for him. Hanzo was so focused on the man suddenly that he missed Genji’s snort of amusement as his brother shifted to look at the stage as well. 

Supposedly the man’s introduction had been done by the woman previously standing on the stage, as the man offered no real greeting beyond a blinding smile and a half-wave as he settled the strap of the guitar over his shoulder and shifted his hands on the beautiful instrument. It was truly a thing of beauty. Hanzo had never really had an eye for instruments, and maybe it was how the man held it but the instrument looked like it’d been made for the hands currently holding it. 

However, looks were nothing compared to sound. Country music had never truly been something Hanzo considered decent music, especially the music that had previously been playing quietly over speakers ranged around the bar. But the lone guitar was honestly nicer than he’d like to admit. It was only after a short intro that the singer himself joined in. 

The low tone of the man’s voice was something that shouldn’t have affected Hanzo the way it did. Hanzo quickly pulled his eyes away to clear his throat and take a long sip of his drink. The whiskey wasn’t his drink of choice but he had to pull his eyes away from the man on stage, lest he be caught staring like an idiot. Having lived a fairly exciting life, Hanzo had encountered many attractive people. So he had no idea why he was suddenly having to tear his gaze from one cowboy singing in some old bar that lacked any shred of real class. 

And yet still, the man’s voice drew him in. Genji kept shooting looks back at his brother, obvious amusement playing on the other man’s features. Hanzo entertained the idea of cuffing Genji on the back of the head just to annoy his brother in return, but decided against it and instead turned his attention back to the singer. 

The man’s voice was smooth and far more attractive than it had any right to be. Not to mention soothing as all hell. Hanzo felt that had he come into the bar stressed and just looking for a drink the man could have put him at ease immediately with a voice like that. Even without being openly stressed, Hanzo found himself relaxing a bit more, toying with the glass he held as he enjoyed the performance. 

He didn’t seem to be the only one enjoying the atmosphere, it wasn’t hard to spot the other people completely captured by the man’s performance. But Hanzo just found himself melting, all his attention falling on the man who held the mic. 

~~~

It seemed like both an eternity before the show ended and yet not long enough. But before long the man was stepping down to quiet cheers and applause, and the woman from before reappeared to chatter into the mic again. Hanzo found himself aggressively disinterested in anything she had to say as the singer stepped down from the stage and out a door off to the left of the stage. 

Hanzo only realized he’d zoned out when Genji elbowed him in the arm to get his attention. 

“Earth to Hanzo, what’s so exciting about the fire exit?” Genji’s snarky tone snapped Hanzo out of his thoughts, the comment earning a scoff from Hanzo as he realized what his brother said. 

“Nothing, I was thinking. Did you catch that man’s name?” He wanted to know, the singer was fantastic. It seemed a shame for him not to know who the other man even was. 

“I wasn’t paying attention, why don’t you ask him yourself?” The younger Shimada nodded back to the door Hanzo had been staring blankly at. And sure enough there was the singer again, the door swinging closed behind him as he stepped back into the bar. 

“You find him attractive don’t you?” There was a knowing smirk plastered across Genji’s face, and it nearly made Hanzo choke as he took another sip of his drink. Once he’d cleared his throat and shot Genji a proper look of annoyance, Hanzo drew himself up a bit more and sighed. 

“What does it matter Genji? Finding someone physically attractive has no bearing on their personality. He could be an absolutely disgusting human being.” Hanzo scoffed. Genji’s smirk didn’t falter though, and the younger man only offered a patronizing shrug before he turned his attention back to his half-finished drink and his phone. 

Hanzo turned his gaze back to his own drink with a huff and scowl. Though he looked up upon catching movement out of the corner of his eye, only to be met with the sight of the singer he’d been floored by leaning against the bar and offering the bartender a half smile. 

Up close the other man had a bit more character, smile lines creased the corners of his eyes, and he seemed to have an easygoing demeanor about him. There were a few strands of grey streaked through the otherwise brown hair, and a quick glance at the man’s hands showed they were rough with callous, probably from the guitar playing. 

The Shimada turned his eyes away quickly though, he wouldn’t be caught staring. Instead he busied himself with reading the labels of the bottles lining the shelves behind the bar. It was suddenly very important he know exactly what the bar provided its customers. 

“Can I buy ya a drink?” The drawl from beside him nearly jumped Hanzo. He was sure the comment wasn’t directed at him. But when curiosity dragged his eyes back to the singer, they met with warm brown ones and Hanzo faltered for a moment, realizing that yes, the singer was speaking to him, and he’d asked a question. 

“I’m afraid not, I’m supposed to be driving tonight.” Hanzo cleared his throat a bit, offering the ghost of a smile as he held up the glass he’d been working on all evening. 

“I can hold my liquor but it’s best that I stick with this.” He shrugged, expecting an adverse reaction. But instead the singer shrugged and nodded a bit as the bartender handed him his drink. 

“Well, can’t fault ya for sayin’ no either way.” The man offered a quiet chuckle as he lifted his own drink, one arm still resting against the bar. 

“What brings ya in here though?” Hanzo paused a bit at the question, glancing back at Genji, the other man seemingly engrossed in his phone. 

“I have, no idea. I allowed my brother to pick somewhere for us to go to spend some time and he decided on here. Why do you ask?” Hanzo shrugged, offering a slight sigh. He had no idea why the singer, who could have easily spoken to anyone in the audience that actually looked like they belonged there, decided to come talk to him. Granted Hanzo was by no means protesting, as he still found the other man stupidly attractive, but it just made him wonder. 

“You ‘n your brother just don’t seem to be the type for this kind of joint is all.” The smile that curled at the singers lips could have easily melted Hanzo, but the low chuckle that rolled in the other man’s throat was ten times better. It left him faltering for a moment as he thought up a response. 

“Now whatever would make you say such a thing?” The retort was a bit playful, a faint smile tugging at Hanzo’s features as he shifted to face the man he was talking to, leaning a bit on the bar as he did so. 

“I mean, you ain’t wearin’ cowboy boots for one. And I think you two’re the only ones in here without ‘em.” Hanzo was rewarded with another bright smile and honestly he was beginning to like the other man a bit more than he’d anticipated. Yet he still didn’t know the singer’s name. 

~~~

It was all too easy to lose track of time talking to Jesse. (As Hanzo had quickly learned was his name.) And before he knew it Genji was tapping on his shoulder to get his older brother’s attention. He’d been so engrossed in talking to Jesse, about his career, how he’d stumbled into the music scene and all of that, that he’d completely missed most of the bar’s customers filtering out as the night came to a close. 

“Hanzo it’s nearly one in the morning.” The comment from Genji had Hanzo pausing before he looked to the phone Genji was showing him. And indeed it was nearly one in the morning. The sight made Hanzo grimace before he turned back to Jesse. Genji seemed displeased with the lack of concern his brother showed, but Hanzo ignored it for the moment. 

“He’s right, I have work tomorrow.” Hanzo offered an apologetic wince, and was met with an understanding nod from Jesse as the other man straightened a bit, shifting how he leaned against the bar. 

“Well it was nice meetin’ you Hanzo.” Jesse offered a warm smile as Hanzo went to stand. Hanzo could practically feel Geni eyeing the singer over his shoulder as he dropped his eyes and pulled his jacket from the back of the bar stool. 

“And you as well McCree.” Hanzo offered, pulling his coat on. He could hear Genji doing the same behind him, but was surprised when he looked up to see Jesse offering him one of the bar napkins. He raised an eyebrow at the other man, silently asking why he was being handed a napkin of all things. 

“Here, gimme a call sometime would ya?” The statement had Hanzo looking closer at the napkin before realizing there was a number scrawled across it in messy pen. He paused for a moment, then nodded an accepted it quietly. 

“I will then.” Hanzo mustered a quiet smile as Genji bumped into his side, moving to hold onto his brother’s free arm as Hanzo pocketed the napkin. Jesse seemed to brighten at the affirmation that Hanzo would call him, nodding a bit and smiling.

“Sounds like a plan then, I’ll see ya ‘round then.” And with that, they bid each other goodbye. Genji grumbled a bit on the way back to the car. Hanzo personally thought his brother had one or two many drinks, but he wouldn’t point it out unless it became an actual issue. Genji just wasn’t able to handle alcohol as well as he was getting older. He didn’t mind his brother leaning on him though, making sure Genji was properly buckled before even starting the car. 

About ten minutes into the drive back to Genji’s place, and Hanzo was pretty sure his brother had fallen asleep. Mostly due to the complete silence. So admittedly, Hanzo startled quite a bit when Genji spoke up. 

“So when are you gonna call him?”

Once Hanzo had recovered from his jolt, and shot Genji a look for snickering like he did, he huffed at the question. Why did Genji have to ask such things?

 

“Genji, why do you care?” Hanzo grumbled, his gaze flickering up to the rearview mirror. The car behind them was tailgating him something awful and he didn’t like it. Of course he doubted anyone liked being tailgated, but it was starting to make him nervous, distracting him from what Genji had to say before the truck turned off down another road. 

“What was that?” He spared Genji another glance, enough to see his brother roll his eyes and make a face. 

“I said you should. I talked to one of his friends, he’s a great guy…” Genji trailed off, and it was obvious there was more he wanted to say. Hanzo looked over at him again, he hated when his brother wouldn’t just say what he was thinking. Sure Hanzo may have been a bit too blunt himself, but his brother could be the opposite. Some of the time at least. 

“What else Genji?” Hanzo’s tone was knowing. He and Genji had grown up together, sure there was a period of time where they hardly talked, but they knew all of each other’s tells. For better or for worse. 

“Well, his friend mentioned to me that he.... Y’know.” Genji made a face that Hanzo caught out of the corner of his eye. His patience was grating a bit thin though. Hanzo loved Genji to pieces, he truly did but sometimes his brother wore on him. 

“He’s gay.” Genji blurted. It earned a low sigh from Hanzo. Had he not been driving Hanzo would have stopped to run his hands down over his face. Instead he settled for a reluctant sound and shaking his head. Genji had a constant need to set him up with people. Hanzo had no idea why his brother couldn’t just stick to his own love live, but Hanzo was starting to put the pieces together. 

“You were hoping we would meet.” Hanzo retorted dryly. Genji shrugged and made a vague gesture with his hands. 

“I did. But you like him! So you can’t complain.” Genji protested, folding his arms as he settled into his seat again. Hanzo rolled his eyes at his brother, Genji wasn’t wrong for once. Hanzo had in fact taken a bit of a shining to Jesse. 

“Just because we get along doesn’t mean we’re interested in each other that way Genji.” He felt like a tired parent talking to their child. And yet again Hanzo reminded himself that he did love his brother, no matter how much the younger man meddled into his life sometimes. 

“Sure, because you’re always so awkward.” Genji scoffed. Hanzo had to stifle another sigh, shrugging. He was never really at ease in social situations like Genji was. But his brother was right, usually Hanzo could at least fake it. There had been more than one time when he’d actually been confident and managed to actually flirt his way into a couple of one-night-stands. Sure it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, nor was it common, but Genji was right about him being awkward around Jesse. 

“Genji that’s enough, I don’t need you trying to set me up with someone just because he’s interested in men as well.” Hanzo shook his head. He knew his brother went both ways, but sometimes he still wondered if Genji understood how relationships worked. Whether they were same-sex or otherwise. 

“Well excuse me for trying to find you someone.” Genji grumbled, dejected. Hanzo sighed at him again, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the road. 

“I can be happy without someone to be romantically interested in Genji.” Hanzo pointed out. He was sure Genji was going to make another comment but instead his brother fell silent until they returned to his place, and they bid each other quiet goodbyes. Hanzo took a moment to run his hands over his face before turning the car around to head home himself. 

~~~

It actually took Hanzo a couple of days to call Jesse. Sure he blamed it on being busy, but he also had a habit of actually avoiding the thought like the plague. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to talk to the other man, quite the opposite actually. He just wasn’t sure how to initiate a conversation with him.

When he did get around to calling though, he was glad he’d already settled down for the evening with tea in hand when he picked up the phone. As they ended up talking for hours. It was mostly senseless, just learning more about each other, enjoying the sound of someone else’s voice. 

From there though, Hanzo was surprised that they ended up calling each other frequently. If they weren’t going out for drinks or to grab something to eat. It wasn’t anything in the romantic sense of course. At least that was what Hanzo frequently told himself. Even when they were situated in a diner past midnight, and he was listening to one of Jesse’s tales about his childhood with rapt interest. 

He just found the other man interesting, and they were good friends. Hanzo had to ignore the looks Genji gave him any time he brought the musician up when they were together. As his brother would try to say Hanzo was falling for the cowboy. Or something of the sort. 

Hanzo was absolutely not falling for Jesse McCree, they were just close. 

Close enough actually, that Hanzo wasn’t more than surprised and mildly annoyed when his phone rang in the middle of the night. So far throughout his entire life he’d only had two people who he would forgive for calling him at two in the morning, and the person aside from Jesse happened to be his brother. 

Either way Hanzo made a face at the clock flashing the time at him as he picked up his phone with a groggy greeting. He’d lifted a hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes as he rolled onto his back, sheets tangling around his legs. 

“Oh, hey I wasn’t expectin’ ya to pick up.” Jesse’s low rasp on the other end of the line had Hanzo frowning slightly, usually the cowboy was more cheerful when he called, lively. Even if he called late he usually had something to say and he usually expected Hanzo to pick up. 

“Why would you call me if you didn’t want me to answer?” Hanzo was confused by the logic behind that. Though he was slightly distracted by the sound of glass clinking against glass in the background of the call, followed by a heavy sigh from the musician. 

“Is there something wrong McCree?” Hanzo asked hesitantly. Usually Jesse had plenty to say, but the silence that hung over the call was heavy, and it pulled worry from deep within Hanzo’s chest. 

“Naw, naw don’t worry about me.” There was a faint lilt to Jesse’s voice, the southern accent thicker than usual. He’d been drinking. The fact had Hanzo actually sitting up a bit, bracing his free arm against his knee as he looked to the window, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Just wanted to say somethin’ is all, nothin’ important. It can wait, you should go back to bed.” There was a tone in Jesse’s voice that Hanzo didn’t like. It was something that spoke of guilt, doubt, something unsavory he’d never really heard in the cowboy’s voice before. 

“Well I’m awake now. Why not tell me?” Hanzo sighed a bit, he shifted in bed, restless. Part of him was aching to go check on Jesse. The other man sounded upset, which was something Hanzo hated to hear. Something about Jesse being upset didn’t sit right with him. Especially if it meant the cowboy was in pain of any variety. That in particular was not ok. Hanzo was going to label it as protective instinct. Obviously the same kind of feeling when his brother was upset. 

“It’s nothin’ Hanzo, really.” He could practically hear Jesse shaking his head. The denial only served to worry him more though. The frown pulled further at Hanzo’s features as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed, he wanted to check on Jesse in person, make sure he was alright.

“You called me at two in the morning, it’s not nothing.” Hanzo scowled, before pushing himself to his feet resolutely. He was no babysitter, nor was he going to baby Jesse. But he knew the musician, and he didn’t want Jesse doing anything stupid or impulsive while drinking alone. 

“Will you be upset if I come to see you?” Hanzo was already searching for a pair of socks, but figured he’d ask at least as a formality. He tried not to let the concern seep into his tone. But it still made a bit of an appearance. 

“Aw hell Hanzo, you don’t gotta do that.” Jesse responded after a slight pause. He sounded reluctant, and Hanzo could hear the sound of a glass being pushed around on a counter top. 

“My question still stands.” Hanzo sighed, heading out of his room and down the stairs. He was sure Jesse could hear him move around, but the question hung between them for a moment before Jesse finally responded with a sigh. 

“I wouldn’t mind it.” His voice was quiet, shaky almost. It only served to spurr Hanzo on a bit more as he put his shoes on by the door. 

“Alright then, I will see you in a few minutes.” Hanzo said resolutely, opening the front door. There was a quiet response from Jesse before the line went dead. Hanzo paused long enough to pocket his phone before heading to his car. 

The drive seemed far too long, even if the streets were empty at such an odd time. Either way, Hanzo worried on his way there. And by the time he arrived at Jesse’s, he ached to know what was wrong, to see what he could do to help. Hanzo wasn’t usually a soft person, especially not when it came to other people. He could be sweet when it came to Genji, but Genji was his brother. 

Either way Hanzo didn’t bother to knock on the cowboy’s front door. He just stepped in quietly, grimacing when he saw most of the lights were off. It’d been obvious from outside as well but he didn’t like the idea of finding his way through the other man’s house in the dark. 

“Jesse?” He called out for the musician as he kicked his shoes off, before he headed for the kitchen. That was where there was light coming from after all. He was met with the sight of Jesse with his head in his arms, there was a half-empty bottle of whiskey by his elbow. A glass sat next to it, that was mostly empty. 

“God you’re a wreck.” Hanzo frowned, moving over to lean against the other side of the counter. Jesse lifted his head and Hanzo was greeted with tired eyes. Jesse looked like absolute hell. 

“Thanks, real sweet of ya Hanzo.” Jesse sighed, lifting his hands to run over his face. Hanzo softened a bit at the sight. Jesse was obviously in a bad spot, and it had Hanzo hurting to know what had happened, why he was upset. And most importantly he wanted to know how to help. 

“What happened Jesse?” Hanzo sighed, eyes flickering to the bottle beside Jesse as he wondered if he should remove it from the other man’s line of sight. Jesse scoffed at his question though, shaking his head. 

“Thinkin’ too much is all, really Hanzo you don’t gotta be here if you don’t want to.” Jesse persisted, finally looking up to meet Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo finally moved around to lean on the counter next to Jesse, nudging his arm slightly. 

“You aren’t usually like this.” Hanzo scowled slightly, he couldn’t help if Jesse didn’t talk to him. Sure he wasn’t the most empathetic person on the planet, but he could try. Jesse just groaned at that, dropping his head into his hands. 

“I know I know, really I’m alright.” He murmured, Hanzo noticed the tremor in Jesse’s voice again, and dared to reach out to touch Jesse’s shoulder. When the other man leaned into the touch Hanzo blinked a bit, before turning a bit more to Jesse, squeezing his shoulder. 

“I may not be the most socially adept person-” Hanzo kept his voice low, eyeing Jesse’s slumped form as the other man heaved a shaky sigh. 

“- but I think anyone who’s talked to you would be able to tell you’re not going to be alright like this McCree.” His tone was a bit stern. While Hanzo may have not been the best at comforting people, it didn’t mean he was going to let Jesse sulk. 

“You know me too well.” Jesse grumbled, head falling forward a bit. Hanzo watched the other man shake his head, not removing his hand from the other man’s shoulder. 

“I already told you, ‘m just overthinkin’ is all.” He persisted. Hanzo rolled his eyes hearing that. That wasn’t what he meant. He’d already come to the conclusion that Jesse wasn’t going to tell him what was on his mind. 

“That’s not what I meant Jesse. If you won’t tell me fine, what can I do to help.” Hanzo’s voice softened a bit, he truly just wanted to help. Even if helping ended up as coaxing Jesse into going to bed or something of the sort. 

“You don’t gotta do anythin’, havin’ you here’s nice enough.” The comment had Hanzo blinking a bit in surprise. He didn’t really think his presence was more than an annoyance to Jesse at that moment. But he was a bit flattered to find out that wasn’t the case. Though he’d have to ask later why Jesse even wanted someone like him around in the first place. 

“Alright, I can’t protest to that.” Hanzo murmured, leaning one arm on the counter as he moved his hand to rest between Jesse’s shoulders, giving him an awkward pat. 

“Why don’t you head to bed Jesse. You should get some rest.” Hanzo pointed out. Jesse made a face at that. Hanzo was sure Jesse was about to protest, tell Hanzo he didn’t need to sleep. But instead he just straightened up a bit, looking over Hanzo as he leaned into the hand on his back slightly. Hanzo didn’t balk under the other man’s gaze, even if Jesse’s eyes lingered on his face before dropping completely. 

“Alright, s’pose you’re right huh?” Jesse sighed, moving to stand. Hanzo nodded, keeping close by as Jesse swayed a bit. Without thinking Hanzo dropped his arm, slipping it around the musician’s waist to pull Jesse against his side. 

“You’re fucking wasted.” Hanzo muttered. Jesse was apparently better at speaking and all of that while he was drunk, but it became more apparent how heavily he had been drinking when he stood. Jesse looked to Hanzo with surprise when Hanzo’s arm settled around his waist, and Hanzo met the shocked look with an unimpressed glare. 

“Maybe, I had a couple before I got home.” Jesse shrugged and Hanzo shook his head. He’d noticed Jesse tended to be one to drink but hadn’t realized the other man was in such a habit of doing it.

“At this rate you’re going to become an alcoholic, come on you’re going to bed.” Hanzo shook his head. He hated to see Jesse hurting, because it was so obvious that was what was going on. Jesse was usually the companion Hanzo could go to with pretty much whatever issue he had. He’d become insanely comfortable with Jesse. Sure sometimes he may have entertained the idea of kissing the other man, especially when Jesse walked him to his door after they spent evenings together. When they lingered under the outside light a bit more than they should have, almost expecting something else to happen. Nothing did of course. But Hanzo snapped himself out of those thoughts as they headed for Jesse’s room. 

Jesse seemed to be content to lean on Hanzo a bit, and Hanzo pushed the door open for the other man when they got there. Jesse’s room was a bit cluttered, of course, mostly scattered papers with scraps of lyrics written on them, mostly scrapped. The other man’s guitar sat at the end of his bed, and as Jesse sat, Hanzo picked the instrument up by the neck to move it. He could feel Jesse’s eyes on him as he glanced around the room before spotting the case. Hanzo let silence hang between them as he took the guitar over and placed it where it belonged. Though when he turned back to Jesse he was surprised to find Jesse’s eyes still on him. 

The other man’s gaze dropped quickly, moving instead to his hands as he cracked his knuckles. It was something Hanzo had noticed Jesse did a lot, especially if he was at a loss for what to say. He trailed back over to where Jesse perched on his bed. 

“Come on Jesse, you need to lay down to rest.” Hanzo stepped a bit closer, standing between Jesse’s knees to brush the other man’s hair back from his face. The closeness was instinctual, he wasn’t usually one for physical contact. But he definitely noticed Jesse leaning into his hand when he moved the other man’s hair back. It had Hanzo lingering for a moment, palm brushing against Jesse’s cheekbone. He could feel the other man lean into his hand a bit more, and admittedly it made him want to stay there. 

“Y’know, you look real pretty with your hair down.” The low rumble from Jesse made Hanzo falter, blinking as he felt heat flood his cheeks. Suddenly he was very grateful for the dim lighting in the room. He’d forgotten to put his hair up before he left the house, so perhaps that was why Jesse mentioned it. But it wasn’t what he was expecting out of the other man. 

“You’re drunk McCree.” Hanzo sighed, withdrawing his hand from Jesse’s face. He couldn’t take anything Jesse said seriously. Jesse was absolutely wasted. 

“Yeah I know, doesn’t change the fact.” Jesse sighed, dropping his head again and huffing. 

“Sorry ‘bout that. Don’t listen to me.” The cowboy shook his head again, clearing his throat and running his hands through his hair. Hanzo wasn’t sure what to think of what Jesse was rambling. But still, it was interesting to hear that Jesse thought he was attractive at all. 

“It’s alright Jesse, get some sleep.” Hanzo patted Jesse’s shoulder, pausing to smooth out the flannel he wore just a bit. 

“I take it you’re leavin’?” It was impossible to miss the slightly dejected tone of Jesse’s voice. Hanzo sighed, still not stepping back, he just pulled his hands back from Jesse’s shoulders again. He was touching too much. 

“I figured it would be best. If there’s nothing I can do then I should leave you to sleep.” Hanzo shrugged. Jesse made a discontented noise, and Hanzo swore he felt his heart break just a bit. The other man was killing him. He would have stayed to help if he could, but he couldn’t think of any way to really help that would actually be feasible. 

“I mean don’t let me keep ya but if you wanted to stay I wouldn’t mind.” Jesse murmured. His eyes stayed down, not meeting Hanzo’s returning concern. He almost wanted to stay, if only to make sure Jesse was alright for the rest of the evening, he didn’t want Jesse doing anything stupid after all. 

“Only if you want me to Jesse. You are lucky I don’t have to work tomorrow.” Hanzo shook his head a bit. He wasn’t going to baby the other man per say. But he could offer Jesse some company if that was what Jesse needed. It was then that Jesse finally looked up at him again, Hanzo could see hesitation as Jesse shifted his hands a bit, gripping his own knees briefly. 

“If you could. I dunno if it’d be a good idea for me to be alone right about now.” Jesse’s apologetic smile had Hanzo softening a bit. He could understand that feeling, he’d had moments like that himself. Usually those nights were spent leaning on Genji while they watched movies together or his brother texted while he read a book. 

“Alright, I’ll stay then.” Hanzo gave a quiet nod. He’d gladly keep Jesse company, if only until the other man fell asleep. Crashing on the couch for the night was an option. Though before he could think more on that, he was startled by the feeling of Jesse’s hand brushing his waist lightly. His gaze flittered down quickly, catching Jesse hesitating. 

“Could I uh, give ya a hug? I- I know it’s dumb to ask but I know how you get about that sort of thing, y’know- actually I shouldn’t even-” Jesse’s flush was visible as he looked away, rambling a bit. Hanzo paused a bit at the request though, not listening much to Jesse’s rambling. 

Instead he stepped forward a bit, nudging Jesse’s shoulder with a sigh and moving to fold his arms around Jesse’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He wasn’t really much one for touchy moments but Jesse likely wouldn’t have asked unless he really needed the apparent comfort that came from such a gesture. As it was his rambling stopped, startled as Hanzo hugged him first, and Hanzo was rewarded with thick arms winding around his waist. 

He stayed quiet, looking down to Jesse as the other man let out a heavy sigh against him, head resting against Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo had been expecting the contact to be awkward, forced. But it felt natural, and he was perfectly fine having Jesse leaning into him slightly. Enough so that when Jesse shifted to pull back, Hanzo gave him a slight squeeze, a silent offer that Jesse took with a startled look. The other man gladly sunk back into the contact, and Hanzo felt a warm hand press to the curve of his back. 

“Thanks Hanzo.” Jesse rasped, partially muffled by Hanzo’s shirt. Hanzo offered a quiet shrug, lifting a hand to brush over Jesse’s hair, smoothing down ruffled strands absently. Jesse seemed to melt into it, shoulders relaxing visibly under Hanzo’s attention. It was something Hanzo took note of. Along with the fact that he was far too comfortable standing like that, letting Jesse hold onto him while the other man got his bearings. His touch on Jesse’s hair was gentle, careful, daring to twist some of the strands between his fingers before he stilled completely, thumb brushing over Jesse’s temple. 

The quiet gave Hanzo a moment to think, when he wasn’t lingering on the feeling of Jesse’s arms around him, or the way Jesse’s breath fanned against his shirt. It gave him a second to go over what Jesse had said, how he’d been acting. Some part of him seemed determined to jump to conclusions, but Hanzo did his best to think rationally. He couldn’t take anything Jesse said completely seriously when the man was wasted. He’d been around Genji a lot to know that some things just… weren’t right, or they weren’t said right. Either way he brushed Jesse’s comments to the back of his mind.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Hanzo realized Jesse’s breath had evened out a bit, deepening into sleep. He supposed he should have noticed the cowboy leaning a bit more into him, or the feeling of Jesse’s fingers curling idly against his shirt, slipping. Instead he’d been thinking, and he couldn’t help but sigh, shaking his head. He wasn’t upset, just surprised Jesse had dozed off on him. 

It was when he nudged the other man to lay down that Jesse’s eyes blinked open again and the other man stirred a bit even after Hanzo urged him to lay down with gentle pushes. 

“Thanks for stayin’.” Jesse murmured, still half asleep as Hanzo found a blanket to drag over him. He just shrugged in response. He would have done the same for his brother, or anyone he cared about really. 

“Get some sleep Jesse.” Hanzo drew himself up again, before he moved to duck out. No more comments followed him, and he headed out down the hall thinking. 

Hanzo paused in the kitchen, sighing before he moved to take care of the bottle of whiskey and glass. It was when that was done that he turned the light off and headed to the living room. The dark house wasn’t the easiest to navigate, but Hanzo saw no real reason to turn any lights on. He just settled on the couch, texting Genji to tell his brother they’d have to reschedule for Sunday before he forced himself to relax. 

Of course he thought a bit too much before he actually fell asleep. Mostly about Jesse, about times when they’d gotten a little too close to each other, when he’d felt heat in his face after those times. Times when he could have sworn it felt like someone had punched him in the chest after seeing one of Jesse’s bright smiles. It was too much to think about, and Hanzo was exhausted, so eventually he slept. 

When he woke, Jesse didn’t take long to follow. Their day was uneventful though. Hanzo made breakfast while Jesse got his headache under control and apologized for anything he said the night previous. Hanzo was almost relieved Jesse’s memory wasn’t crystal clear. It kept things from being awkward. 

He did happily spend the day with Jesse though. He told himself he was just really making sure Jesse was alright, and that he’d do the same for any of his friends. They ended up talking a bit before just settling in to watch a movie and wind down a bit. Yes Hanzo was surprised they ended up leaning on each other somewhere in the middle of the movie. But he certainly didn’t mind. Jesse was warm, oddly comfortable. It was nice. 

~~~

After that night, Hanzo and Jesse started to spend much more time together. Hanzo had to keep Saturdays devoted to his brother, and typically Jesse did shows on Fridays and Saturdays anyways. So they started spending Sundays together. Whether they stayed in and got takeout or they went out to do something, Hanzo found himself enjoying Sundays more and more as time went on. 

What came hand-in-hand with that though, were thoughts Hanzo didn’t particularly… Like. Sure they were nice thoughts when they cropped up, the urge to wrap his arms around Jesse and cuddle against his back when the other man was cooking. The fleeting idea of slipping his hand into Jesse’s when they walked anywhere together. Hanzo always swiftly brushed the thoughts away and ignored them every time. But he couldn’t deny that whenever Jesse smiled at him it took his breath away. Whenever a small compliment came from the other man it seemed to hit harder than passing comments from anyone else. He found himself thinking about things Jesse said to him long after they’d been said. Overthinking. 

He was falling. Hard.

It wasn’t a startling realization when it truly dawned on him. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. Sure there had been a few times when Jesse commented on his looks. But they were always just passing comments, nothing serious. Nothing that could have justified Hanzo telling Jesse how he felt about the other man. How Jesse’s voice still knocked him off his feet every time he heard of it, how being around Jesse seemed to put him at ease like nothing else. 

So he kept silent, he enjoyed the time he spent with Jesse, whatever they were doing. Hell, he even let Jesse to convince him to learn a bit of guitar. Hanzo wasn’t good at it, but Jesse was encouraging, and he put in a decent effort before turning the guitar back to it’s true owner. 

Speaking of music, Hanzo often attended Jesse’s concerts, gladly taking some time out of his day to listen to Jesse’s singing and guitar playing. Sometimes he was backed by a band, other times he was solo. Hanzo honestly preferred the times Jesse played on his own. Especially if it was just the two of them. 

Which didn’t happen often. So Hanzo was surprised to see Jesse’s guitar sitting on the couch when they stepped into Jesse’s house one sunday evening. Jesse had gone to get Hanzo for once as Hanzo’s car was having issues and Jesse had told Hanzo very clearly he didn’t think Hanzo should be driving when there was risk of his car falling apart or breaking without warning. The concern for his safety was nice though, so Hanzo wasn’t complaining. 

Either way the sight of the guitar had Hanzo raising an eyebrow at Jesse as the other man stripped his coat off. It took Jesse a second to realize what the look was for before he waved a hand at Hanzo. 

“Don’t look at me like that, I left it on the couch when I left.” Jesse scoffed a bit. “I was practicing. I’ve been workin’ on writin’ more lately, you know that.” Hanzo could only offer a nod at that. He’d seen Jesse labor over lyrics more than once. Sometimes he wasn’t sure why Jesse insisted on putting so much care into word choice, but it was Jesse’s music so he wasn’t going to question it. 

“You’re writing a new song then?” Hanzo asked, hanging his jacket next to Jesse’s and trailing after the other man into the living room. 

“Yeah, been workin’ on somethin’ new. Figured it was a good change of pace.” Jesse shrugged, before clearing his throat and plucking the guitar from the couch to sit with it. Hanzo was quick to find a spot beside Jesse, tucking his legs up under himself and folding his hands in his lap as he watched Jesse settle his hands on the instrument. 

“Could I hear?” Hanzo asked curiously, eyes moving up to Jesse’s face only to find Jesse’s eyes already on him. It made him blink a bit before Jesse blinked and broke away first, nodding. 

“Sure, it ain’t done but it’s… uh, it’s somethin’.” Hanzo could see a bit of nervousness on Jesse’s face. Which had him wondering, usually Jesse didn’t mind sharing his songs at all, no nerves involved. 

“If you don’t want to play it, you don’t have to.” Hanzo added. Jesse looked to him, pausing before he shrugged and gave a quiet smile. 

“Naw it’s alright, just haven’t played it for anyone else yet ‘s all.” Jesse hummed. Well that was reassuring at least. Hanzo nodded before letting Jesse play. He ended up resting his temple against the side of the couch, watching Jesse’s fingers move easily over the guitar strings. The music was slower than usual, almost somber compared to what Jesse typically wrote. Hanzo said nothing for the moment though, just watching the other man play and waiting for any lyrics Jesse had written to go with the music. 

When Jesse’s voice joined the sweet notes of the guitar, Hanzo felt himself melt just a little bit more. As he listened to the words though, he was almost saddened. Jesse’s songs usually tended to be a bit more upbeat, or wistful, but what Hanzo was hearing was a song that sounded more like the ache of someone dealing with unrequited love. 

Damn if he didn’t know that feeling. 

The low croon of Jesse’s voice had him turning his attention back to Jesse’s face. God the other man was gorgeous whenever he got lost in his music. It was obvious Jesse had a lot of passion for what he was doing with his life. The other man truly loved music more than Hanzo ever though he could personally. It didn’t stop him from wanting to ask about the song though. It was obviously written for someone. Or about someone at very least. Though the idea of Jesse falling for someone felt a bit like someone stabbed him in the gut and was slowly twisting the knife. 

He let the silence hang a moment after Jesse trailed off though. Before he cleared his throat and straightened a bit more. 

“So who is it?” He asked bluntly, masking any negative emotions with curiosity. It was just a question between friends, something he would ask Genji. Though Jesse visibly faltered at the question, not meeting Hanzo’s eyes. Hanzo could see his grip on the neck of the guitar shift, the second obvious sign of nerves he’d seen from Jesse within a few minutes. 

“That ain’t important.” Jesse shook his head, glancing over at a notebook on the side table Hanzo had seen him scribbling lyrics in before. 

“It ain’t gonna happen anyways. I’m just bein’... weird.” Jesse sighed, moving to set his guitar on the floor propped against the end table. Hanzo frowned a bit at that. Lifting a hand to push a stray piece of hair out of his face. 

“I find that hard to believe Jesse, you’re a wonderful person. I don’t see a reason why they wouldn’t be interested in you.” Hanzo had seen how plenty of people reacted to Jesse. He seemed to be a favorite in every aspect. Whether it was in his performances or it was in a social setting. It was very hard to dislike Jesse. Though Hanzo felt a bit awkward under the look he got from Jesse, shrugging and dropping his eyes. 

“You really think that? Even after the shit you’ve seen?” Jesse’s tone was oddly serious. It earned a scoff from Hanzo as he fiddled with his hands. Maybe it wasn’t the comment to make when all he wanted to do half the time was curl up with Jesse to relax. But they were already there so Hanzo couldn’t change the subject without looking strange. 

“If you are talking about the time you called me at an ungodly hour while you were drunk, yes. Everything else is only more proof that you are a person worth spending time with.” A fantastic musician, complete sweetheart, Hanzo could have gone on for a startlingly long time. And he felt like an idiot for that fact. But it was true, long story short, he thought very highly of Jesse. For a lot of reasons. 

“Well thanks Han, means a lot comin’ from you.” Hanzo could hear the smile in Jesse’s voice before he glanced up again, shrugging. 

“Enough McCree, one may think you’re fishing for compliments.” Hanzo grumbled, earning a laugh from Jesse. 

Their day continued without anything out of the ordinary happening. Jesse talked a bit about a show he’d done the evening previous, how there had been issues with the sound equipment, etcetera. They had a light lunch and settled down to just relax and watch a movie they both agreed on. It was just the usual really. Though Hanzo hated to admit it to himself but he was distracted. Mostly thinking about who Jesse could have fallen for, who’d captured the other man’s affection in such a way they got a song written about them. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about that, even on the way back to his place. The car ride was quiet, not uncomfortably so but the silence was noticeable. Hanzo wasn’t expecting Jesse to get out of the car with him though, it was cold. But he wasn’t protesting when the other man climbed out of the car to walk with Hanzo up the walkway. They traded quiet smiles before Hanzo paused at the door, looking at Jesse. 

“It was good to see you Jesse.” The statement was ernest, almost shy in its execution. Which really wasn’t Hanzo’s intent, but it was how it came out. Jesse seemed a bit surprised at the statement, shrugging as Hanzo stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing at the other man’s truck sitting in the driveway. 

“Nice to see you too Hanzo, and uh, thanks for earlier.” Jesse hummed a bit, rocking on his feet slightly. Hanzo’s brows pitched down in a silent question, looking up to Jesse’s face. 

“For listenin’ to that song, and not tellin’ me it was dumb for bein’ a love song.” The musician shrugged, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. Hanzo was left to be surprised again, why would he have said it was dumb? 

“Why would you think that Jesse? It wasn’t stupid.” Hanzo shook his head, pulling his shoulders up a bit against the cold. As the sun had set a while ago the temperature had been steadily dropping, and they were supposed to be getting snow that night. 

“It’s just… A cheesy way to confess ‘s all. I s’pose it coulda been cheesier.” Jesse sighed. Hanzo rolled his eyes at that. Jesse wasn’t wrong. 

“Well I think it’s sweet.” Hanzo huffed, not thinking much about the statement. He thought everything Jesse said was sweet after all. Well, most of it. 

“Still. I don’t think they’re really one for the cliches.” Jesse persisted. Hanzo had to resist rolling his eyes a bit at that. 

“I don’t know what to tell you Jesse. It sounds like they would be lucky to have you.” Hanzo bristled a bit, he really was starting to loathe talking about it. He was going to reassure Jesse of course. Jesse was his friend and that was what friends were for. But encouraging the other man to go for someone Hanzo surely knew nothing about was starting to bother Hanzo. 

“You don’t know that Hanzo, really.” Jesse sighed out. It had Hanzo glaring at him, actual anger starting to prickle at Hanzo. Reasonably Hanzo knew Jesse wasn’t trying to antagonize him, or torture him with the notion that he was interested in someone who was likely far better than Hanzo. But some part of him was still bothered by it. 

“I don’t know what to tell you McCree. Anyone with a brain would fall for you. Have you seen yourself? Heard yourself speak?” Hanzo snapped, turning his glare to the ground. His discomfort was probably obvious at that point, anger and frustration mixing. How could Jesse not see he was the perfect candidate for a romantic relationship. 

“God knows I did.” 

Hanzo froze as soon as he realized he’d said that out loud. It was just a thought that had flittered across the front of his mind in the moment, and in his anger it’d pushed from his mouth without him thinking. Hanzo truly despised how his vocal filter could completely abandon him sometimes when he got worked up. Especially then. 

“I- You should go Jesse.” Hanzo lifted his hands to his face. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach. Jesse had trusted him with the fact that he was dealing with some kind of one-sided crush on his own and of course, the very same day Hanzo had to slip up. Fantastic. Jesse was going to think he was jealous or something. If he didn’t just become incredibly awkward around Hanzo. Neither were good options. And Hanzo found himself stepping back a bit to reach for the doorknob on his front door, not looking at Jesse. It was best to just step out, leave the situation where it was before he said something else completely stupid. 

Before he could touch the door handle though, he was startled by Jesse’s hand catching his own, pulling it back and up, closer to Jesse’s chest. 

“Hold on that, you really mean that?” Hanzo hesitated before looking up to Jesse again. There was no real reason to lie at that point was there? Though the expression on Jesse’s face wasn’t angry, or disgusted, or anything Hanzo expected to see. It was almost hopeful, which had Hanzo faltering before he dropped his eyes and mustered a quiet nod. Shame burned his cheeks, he should have been able to control what he said around other people, no matter if he was upset or not. 

“Jesus christ Hanzo, you really missed everythin’ huh?” Hanzo let out a startled sound as he felt Jesse’s free arm slip around his waist. It made is breath hitch a bit, looking down at where Jesse was pulling him closer. The touch was unexpected but not unwelcome. Even with embarrassment making its home in his throat he found himself relaxing into Jesse’s grip, unsure of what to do with the hand Jesse still held in his own. 

“What are you talking about McCree?” Hanzo muttered, not looking Jesse in the eye. Instead his gaze lingered on either the shoulder of Jesse’s jacket or the hollow of the other man’s throat. Hanzo had never been a coward about telling people what he thought. But he was oddly afraid to see how Jesse reacted to what he was saying. 

“I’ve been tryin’ to flirt with you for the past month. After a couple’a weeks I figured you weren’t interested, gave up. I didn’t think someone ‘s smart as you would miss it all together.” Jesse’s voice was low, a faint tint of disbelief to it. Though the comment had Hanzo turning back up to Jesse, surprise written across his face. Before he could reply it was Jesse’s turn to look away, and under the light over Hanzo’s front step, he could see a flush covering Jesse’s cheek. The color only made freckles and laughter lines more obvious. 

“Dammit Hanzo I wrote a fuckin’ song for you and you still just looked me in the eye ‘n asked me who it was for. Are you kiddin’?” Jesse gave a breathless laugh, and honestly Hanzo felt like an idiot for doing something like that.

“I over analyze.” Hanzo muttered, tentatively resting his free hand against Jesse’s chest as he exhaled a shaky sigh, trying to convey exasperation through the embarrassment for missing something so obvious. 

“I always thought I was just looking too far into things and-” Hanzo was cut off by a frustrated sound from Jesse, and the other man moving quickly. 

A startled noise left him as Hanzo glanced up at the movement, only to be met with Jesse kissing him. Even with what they were talking about it surprised Hanzo, his eyes going wide briefly before he got his bearings. He hadn’t thought, even when Jesse blatantly said that he was interested, that the other man would actually kiss him. 

It was stupid but perhaps the fact hadn’t fully sunk in until he felt Jesse’s lips pushed against his. Only a second passed before Hanzo pressed back into the kiss though. He let himself relax into it. Jesse’s form was warm and solid against his own, and it was easy to get handfuls of Jesse’s coat in both of his hands as Jesse released his hand in favor of cupping his cheek with that hand. Jesse’s palm was warm against his skin, and the kiss was sweet. It started hesitant but turned more desperate quickly. The kind of kiss only two people who’d been unable to kiss each other for a very long time could muster. 

When Hanzo finally pulled back he was out of breath, barely pulling away from Jesse enough to breathe. If he thought the other man’s singing was fantastic, then he’d have to find a different, better word for what it was like to actually kiss Jesse. 

Stupidly cheesy, he was sure. But he couldn’t have cared less. The breath between them fogged the air, and Hanzo softened at the sound of Jesse’s breathless chuckle. 

“We should go inside, it’s cold.” Hanzo suggested, he didn’t want Jesse to leave. Especially not right after he’d finally gotten a chance to kiss the other man, to hear Jesse felt the same goddamn way. 

Maybe at some point he’d feel like less of an idiot for not noticing sooner. Or at all. 

Maybe he wouldn’t. 

Regardless, Jesse muttered something in reply before he was back to kissing Hanzo. Hanzo would have protested had Jesse not fumbled for the doorknob, earning a snort from Hanzo as a grin broke his features. 

“Shuttup it’s supposed to be romantic.” Jesse muttered, Hanzo could feel his smile as he was pushed backwards into his house.

“You probably looked like an idiot.” Hanzo teased, standing on his toes to loop his arms around Jesse’s neck.

“Oh hush you.” There was no venom in Jesse’s voice as his hands slid under Hanzo’s jacket, coaxing it off the other man’s shoulders. The cowboy’s coat soon followed, both carelessly dropped in the entryway. Any other time and Hanzo would have insisted shoes came off before they actually entered the house, but he was too occupied with kissing Jesse. His hands quickly found their way into thick hair, pushing Jesse’s hat off of his head. The motion earned no more than a resigned huff from Jesse before he was focused on running his hands over Hanzo’s sides and keeping the other man close to himself. Hanzo was fine with that to say the least. 

 

~~~

It was only later that night that Hanzo got a chance to properly think. Much later actually. He couldn’t have been happier curled up against Jesse’s chest, bare legs tangled together under freshly changed sheets. One of Jesse’s arms laid heavy over his ribcage, and Hanzo was left eye-level with his sleeping companion. Jesse’s features were softer when he slept, no stress tinted handsome features, and greying hair fanned out against the pillows in places. Hanzo couldn’t help but lift a hand to brush gentle fingers under the curve of Jesse’s jaw. 

The gesture earned a low rumbling huff from Jesse, the other man shifting into the touch and brown eyes cracking open to eye Hanzo through long lashes. 

“You need somethin’ there darlin’?” Jesse raised his hand to catch Hanzo’s, pulling it around to kiss Hanzo’s fingers lazily, still half asleep. The gesture had Hanzo stifling a quiet smile. He was already realizing Jesse was a total sap, and he kind of adored it. 

“No, just appreciating the view.” Hanzo hummed, turning his hand to brush his thumb over Jesse’s bottom lip. He slid his fingers under Jesse’s chin, tugging him in for a quick kiss. 

“Go back to sleep Jesse.” He murmured, pushing another kiss against the corner of Jesse’s lips. It had Jesse huffing and shaking his head a bit before he did settle, arms tightening around Hanzo. 

Before long Jesse was asleep again, and Hanzo was left to absently run his fingers through Jesse’s hair. He enjoyed the sight of Jesse’s frame tangled up with his under the covers, bands of moonlight cutting through the blinds and painting lines over them both. He could have laid there forever, listening to the calm rhythm of Jesse’s breathing. But eventually sleep claimed Hanzo as well.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I love any kind of feedback so if you liked it feel free to drop a comment below. I love reading stuff from you guys! (and if anyone wants to draw anything from this I'd absolutely die tbh)


End file.
